Exploring
by Diana Themyscira
Summary: Sam and Jack go off to explore for some alone time


**This is the first Sam/Jack fic I ever wrote O.O**

**Disclaimer - I don't own any of the characters!**

* * *

Sam stood besides Daniel as the archaeologist gathered more dirt samples from besides the ruins he would be examining later. Jack was sitting on the steps, his chin rested in his hands as he watched the doctor work, he was obviously bored. Teal'C stood besides Jack, waiting for orders. They had been to this planet many times and knew it was inhabited, so Daniel could study the ruins in peace. Jack had been watching Daniel for almost an hour, Sam knew he was about to burst…and she was right.

"Are you sure we all need to be here? Can I go back to the SGC?"

"Jack, we're here as a team." Sam said calmly. The colonel sighed as he lay back on the steps.

"Daniel…do you need me here?" Sam asked.

"Not really, no." Daniel replied still fully engrossed in his ruins.

"Okay then." Sam stood up and dusted the sand off her knees. "Colonel, I suggest you and I go and do another walk around of this area."

"Another one? We've already done one today." Jack replied sitting up. Sam shot him a look and he caught on. "Sure, fine…let's go." He jumped to his feet and went to stand next to Sam.

"Teal'C, you stay here with Daniel just in case something shows up." Jack ordered. The Jaffa nodded his understandment.

"We should be back in about an hour." Sam smiled.

"Just an hour?" Jack muttered so only Sam would understand. She gently hit his arms and the two walked away from the temple.

The two walked for about fifteen minutes before reaching a secluded spot.

"Think this is good?" Jack asked looking around. "I mean, there are trees all around." Sam did a 360 and then turned to look at Jack.

"I'd say this is good." The blonde smiled. Jack threw the blanket on the ground and spread it as best he could. The two looked at each other for a second before their lips met. Jack's hand made quick work of Sam's 'armour', the Kevlar vest and gun fell to the ground and then the belt that held her weapons. The two split for air. During that time, Sam took her camouflage coat off and Jack stripped of his vest, belt and jacket. The two's lips met again. This time Sam opened her lips to let Jack's tongue slide into her mouth. His hands slid under her shirt and skilfully undid her bra clasps. When they split for air this time, Sam pulled Jack's shirt off. The colonel didn't waste any time and ripped Sam's shirt in half, pulling both pieces off and throwing them aside.

"Jack! I have to wear it to get back to headquarters!"

"Don't care." Jack shrugged. He kissed her lips again, this time, gently biting her lower lip, it was something he knew she loved. When Jack moved his lips to her jaw, Sam lifted her chin. In her own way, she was directing his lips. He followed her jaw line to her pulse point and suckled at that spot. Sam dug her nails in his shoulders to show her delight. Jack moved down again and began kissing her neck.

"Oh…oh." Sam said getting weak in the knees. Jack knew exactly what to do to get her hot. He lowered his kisses to her chest, the swell of her breasts and her stomach, sliding his fingertips down her back, tracing her spine, feeling the Goosebumps on her soft skin. A moan of delight escaped Sam's throat as he pulled down her pants. She tangled a hand in his grey hair and pulled him back up. As they kissed, Sam tugged on Jack's pants, making them fall to his ankles. They both kicked their pants aside and resumed kissing. The pair kneeled to get closer to the ground. Jack's hands slid up Sam's arms. He hooked his fingers in her bra straps and pulled them down her arms, adding the black bra to the pile of clothes. Jack looked down and grinned at what he saw before lying her down on the blanket…

* * *

"Oh…that was amazing." Sam sighed cuddling with Jack, putting her head in the crook of his neck.

"Where did you learn how to do that?" He asked squeezing her against him.

"I have my secrets." San winked at him. Jack laughed as he pulled Sam closer and kissed her.

"Sam? Jack? Are you guys there?" they heard Daniel's voice on the radio. Jack stretched out an arm and grabbed his radio.

"Yeah, what do you want?"

"We just got orders to return to base, are you guys on your way back?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah, we'll be there soon." Jack threw the radio with his clothes.

"Do we have to?" Sam sighed. The two finally stretched and grabbed their clothes. They had decided on standing back to back to dress to resist going for another round. Jack glanced over his shoulder and smirked when he saw the soft curve of Sam's back, the spot where her back ended and her butt began. Once they were dressed, they headed back towards the temple. When they got near, Sam shook out her hair and put her hat on again.

"Hey guys, did you find anything interesting?" Daniel asked when the pair walked in. The doctor and Teal'C had packed up the gear Daniel has used to gather samples. Jack glanced at Sam and shook his head.

"Oh, you have no idea." Sam cleared her throat loudly and smiled.

"Dial us home, Daniel."

* * *

**Leave a review if you liked it!**

**Thanks!**


End file.
